Elsa's Coronation
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Anna plans a party for Elsa, but the night before the party...Elsa gets kidnapped. Will Anna be able to save Elsa in time before the party?


_**Elsa's Coronation**_

Anna was sitting inside on the staircase, alone. Olaf waddled in, and sat next to her.

"You OK?" Olaf asked. "Anna?" Anna looked at him, eyes puffy with tears in them.

"No, Olaf." Anna said. "I'm not."

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"I ruined it." Anna said.

"Ruined what?" Olaf asked.

"Elsa's coronation, it was supposed to be happy." Anna said. "But I ruined, because of Hans."

"Well, you can make it up!" Olaf said. Anna wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"How, Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Surprise her!" Olaf said. "Let Kai and Gerda help you."

"Kai? Gerda?" Anna said. "Could you help me with something, please?"

"Of course." Kai said.

"What do you need, Princess?" Gerda asked.

"I want to surprise Elsa with another coronation…without the…you know what." Anna said. Suddenly, they were two children. One was 17 and the other was 10. They came to her, bowing.

"Could we please help you, Princess?" The boy asked. It was Jackson and his sister, Emma.

"Yes, of course." Anna said. "Let's begin, shall we?" _**_**_ Elsa was standing in the middle of the ballroom. She was happy to see her sister talking to her.

"I have a surprise for you." Anna said. The red-head couldn't keep her excitement all to herself!

"Really, what is it?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head and smiled. Elsa cocked her head.

"It's a secret." Anna said. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"OK…I guess." Elsa said.

"Oh! And by the way, no gloves are allowed." Anna said. "Understood?" Elsa nodded. And with that, Anna bolted out the room. Elsa shook her head, smiling to herself. _Oh, Anna._ Elsa thought. _**_**_

That night, Elsa tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know why. There was something wrong…terribly wrong. She got up, trying to shake the thought out of her head. She was about to head to the kitchen, until she felt something or someone in front of her. She created a snowflake in her hand to see who it was; what she saw, terrified her and she backed away.

"W-Who are you?" Elsa asked. The group just advanced toward her, she was screaming for help.  
"ANNA! OLAF! KRISTOFF! JACKSON! EMMA! KAI! GERDA! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" No use! They knocked the Queen out and ran away. When they came in, Elsa was gone. Anna fell to her knees, crying. _No!_ Anna thought. _Her coronation's tomorrow! And now she's gone! What am I gonna do?!_ The others came to her, comforting her.

"Don't worry, Princess." Emma said. "We'll save the Queen." Jackson and Emma both had brown hair and eyes. They both wore clothing from the 17th century, they came from Burgesses. _**_**_ Elsa woke up in a jolt. She was chained up in some sort of machine. She struggled against it.

"Struggling is pointless." A voice said. She stopped, listening to him. He continued. "Wondering why you're here?" She slightly nodded. "Simple: you're the one we want…the one we need."

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "What are you talking about? What do you mean? What do you want?" The man just shook his head. "ANSWER ME! NOW!" He slapped her across the face.

"You don't talk to me in that tone of voice, your Majesty." The man said. "And to answer your first question; my name Flynn the Torturer. We need you, because you're an easy target." And with that, he locked the door behind him; then he opened the window. "Let the torture…begin." _**_**_ "Jackson?" Anna said. "Where are your parents?"

"Father died at war and Mother died of depression from Father's death." Jackson said. "From that day on, I took care of Emma myself. We were taken care of by our grandmother, but she died of old age. By now, I was 17 years old and she was 10. We came all the way here, because our home country was attacked by the neighboring countries and we barely escaped alive. We made it here, but could you please take care of us? Because we have been through rough time."

"Of course, Jackson." Anna said. "Can I call you Jack for short?" Jackson nodded, smiling.

"Now, let's go save Elsa!" Olaf said. They nodded. They saw a letter and immediately left. _**_**_ He had her chained up on the machine, and he put a helmet on her. She screamed for this to stop.

"P-Please!" Elsa cried. "Please don't hurt me!" She was trying her hardest to escape from him.

"Oh! This is no hurt." Flynn said. "The real torture will happen later." And with that, he pulled down the lever. Elsa screamed mercy for him to stop. Of course, he didn't. He pulled it again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa cried out in pain. "PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE!" _**_**_ "Where do we go now?" Emma asked. "I-I don't like this, Jack."

"I don't know." Jackson said. "But don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Where are you, Elsa?" Anna whispered. They were on a boat, sailing to the "Unknown". _**_**_ They had just taken her powers away and had now tortured her with chains with fire.

"I'm not alone, you know." Flynn the Torturer said.

"W-What do you mean?" Elsa asked, weakly. He snapped his fingers and two others came in.

"Let me introduce to you, Alexandria, (Alex for short), and Jonathan." Flynn the Torturer said.

"So, you're the Queen, aren't you?" Alexandria said.

"What are you going to do me now?" Elsa asked.

"That you'll have to figure out yourself." Alexandria said. "Boys?" _**_**_ They continued sailing to get to Elsa. Anna could hear Elsa's screams in her head. _I'll save you._

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elsa cried.

"HELP ME! PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WE NEED TO SAVE ELSA! NOW!" Anna said.

"But how?" Emma asked.

"I've got an idea." Jackson said. They started to make a plan. _Please work,_ Anna thought. _**_**_ Elsa's hair and eyes turned brown, she fell to her knees, crying out in pain. Eugene the Torturer and Jonathon dragged her back to her cell. Alexandria looked at the weak Queen and laughed.

"You're the weakest person I've ever met." Alex said. Elsa looked at her while being chained.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked. "What's your goal?"

"Our goal?" Alex asked, mocking. "Our goal is to get rid of the weakest rulers and take over their kingdoms." Elsa stared at her, confused and shocked. "And by far, you're the weakest." Alexandria looked over at Jonathon and Flynn the Torturer. "Watch over her while I deal with her little sister, Anna." Elsa struggled against her chains, screaming for her to leave Anna alone.

"NO!" Elsa cried. "LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE, YOU MONSTER! STAY AWAY!" At the word "Monster", the two men grabbed her arms and Alexandria punched and kicked her in the stomach. Elsa yelped in pain, but the men tightened their grip on her. Alexandria went to her height and grabbed her roughly by the throat and tightened her grip on her. She smiled evilly. _**_**_

The plan went like this: Jackson and Anna would fight the kidnappers, while Emma and Olaf helped Elsa to escape. They were halfway there, while Anna re-read the letter over, fear and anger taking over her body. Emma and Olaf came to her side, talking to her about the coronation.

"I miss you, Elsa." Anna said. "Jack?"

"Yes, Princess?" Jackson said.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked.

"Actually Princess, we're halfway there." Jackson said.

"How did you learn to do this?" Anna asked.

"Do what?" Jackson asked. "Sail?" Anna nodded. "My father taught me."

"I miss him, Jack." Emma said, hugging him. "And I miss Mama, too."

"I know, Emma." Jackson said. "I do too." _**_**_ Elsa's screams were heard throughout the dungeons as Flynn the Torturer kept pulling a lever, sending volts of electricity through her body. Alexandria and Jonathon smiled. Elsa begged it to stop. Once they stopped, they would punch and kick her. This kept going on for hours and hours.

"Stop." Alexandria said. "Let's continue tomorrow." They nodded and left her all alone…again. _**_**_ That night, Emma didn't sleep, she tossed and turned, thinking about Queen Elsa. She screamed.

"NO!" Emma screamed. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Anna, Olaf, and Jackson sat next to her.

"You OK?" Anna asked, soothingly. Emma shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Jackson asked. "Did the Boogeyman give you nightmares?" Emma nodded.

"These people, two men and one woman, a witch, took the Queen's powers away and her hair and eyes turned brown." Emma said. "They started to beat her and torture her with electricity."

"Well, don't worry. We'll save her." Olaf said. Anna sang a lullaby to put Emma to sleep.

They pushed Elsa to the ground, restraining her, as Alexandria tortured her with a fire spell.

"I am _so_ enjoying this!" Alexandria laughed as Elsa screamed in pain underneath her.

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" Elsa begged. "PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!" Alexandria gave her men a "Should I?" look and they shook their heads. Elsa looked at her, shaking her head. She wanted this to stop! Alexandria, it turns out, is a witch with dark magic. She brought out a wand, speaking words Elsa could make out. Within an instant, Elsa's screams became louder than before, making her voice crack. _What kind of magic is this?!_ Elsa thought. Suddenly, it stopped and Alexandria stood up, her men pulled Elsa up, forcing her to stand.

"Take her back to her cell." Alex said. "She's had enough." They nodded and took her back.

 _ **_**_ They had finally made it to the dungeons of the "Unknown" castle. They tiptoed and Anna whispered to Elsa a few times, until they finally heard her, they quickened their steps.

"What did they do to you?" Emma said. Elsa shook her head.

"Terrible things, Emma." Elsa said. "Terrible things."

"We have to get you out of here." Jackson said. "NOW!"

"No, my boy, don't, please." Elsa said. "This woman is a witch. She has a wand, and speaks out torturous spells. So, please, go. I beg of you, please." They left, but only to hide in the ballroom. The castle, itself was located on a deserted island, not too far away from Arendelle. Anna couldn't get Elsa's bruised, burned, bleeding, and barely breathing sight out of her head. She needed to help her sister…NOW! Or it'll get worse, but how…without getting caught by them? _**_  
**_ Another day of torture, Elsa knew that today was probably her last day due to all the torture.

"Sleep well?" Alexandria mocked. Elsa remained silent. "What? Nothing to say?" Elsa stared at her. "I know that you're...hiding something from me. A conversation with…Anna?" Elsa gasped.

"H-How did you know about that?" Elsa asked, fear rising in her voice. _Stay away from her!_ A voice was telling Elsa. Then she spoke up, or tried to, at least. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"What?" Alexandria said. "Say it again." This time, Elsa shrunk back. "TELL ME!"

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Elsa said. At this, Alexandria had had enough, and shot Elsa with her fire and electricity spell, but not until she screamed the spell out to cause Elsa to cry out in pain.

"ELECTROFIRE!" Alexandria screamed. Elsa screamed in pain. "ELECTROFIRE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed.

"Bring in her sister." Alexandria said. "For…interrogation." Elsa screamed for her to stop! _**_**_ The men saw the group and took them in, taking Anna to Alexandria. Elsa screamed for her.

"What do you want from my sister?" Anna asked, determination rising in her voice.

"She's weak. She's not fit to rule a kingdom." Alexandria said. Anna looked at her in disbelief.

MY SISTER IS _NOT_ WEAK!" Anna screamed. Right when she was about to lunge on her, Alexandria used her "Crucio" spell on her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Elsa cried. "LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!"

"ELECTROFIRE!" Alexandria screamed. "BRING IN THE BOY! NOW!" She stopped and left.

Emma looked up at Jackson, until they heard the door open, they saw Anna and Elsa. The next thing Emma saw, terrified her, the men were taking him away. She screamed for them to stop, but Jackson shook his head, allowing them to take him. Once they were gone, Emma cried. _**_**_ Jackson stood in an empty room, until Alexandria came in, he looked at her with determination.

"Tell me boy, what were you doing last night?" Alexandria asked.

"Helping the Queen escape…from you." Jackson said.

"Why?" Alexandria asked.

"Because she's innocent." Jackson said.

"Innocent?" Alexandria asked. "How is she innocent?" Jackson started to become agitated.

"Because she didn't do anything." Jackson said. "You kidnapped her and tortured her." Alexandria looked at this boy, then bringing her wand out, she spoke something. Jackson was shoved against the wall so badly, that he groaned in pain when he hit the ground. The men came in and took the boy and threw him back in the dungeons. Emma ran to his side, crying for him.

"Bring in the girl." Alexandria said. "She's the last one." Emma screamed in fear as they took her away. Jackson was struggling to get to her, but gave up, because he was too weak to move.

"JACK!" Emma cried. "HELP ME! PLEASE! I'M SCARED! PLEASE, HELP ME! PLEASE!" _**_**_ Emma stood frozen in front of this woman, her body went cold. She was terrified! Where's Jack?

"Welcome child." Alexandria said.

"W-What are you going do to me?" Emma asked.

"Interrogate you, but if you don't answer me…hurt you." Alexandria said. "Let's begin." Emma looked at the woman, fear and worry coming over her. She wanted to run into Jack's arms, but couldn't, not like this. The woman took out her wand. "Question 1: Do you know the Queen?"

"Yes, I do." Emma said. "She's the Queen of Arendelle, and she's my friend and my protector."

"Question 2: Where are your parents?" Alexandria asked. _My parents?_ Emma thought.

"My parents are…" Emma said, trailing off, a lump in her throat. "My parents are dead…"

"Dead you say?" Alexandria asked. Emma nodded. "This just got interesting."

"W-What?" Emma asked, her little voice faltered with fear and sadness. "W-What did you say?"

"SILENCE!" Alexandria snapped. She brought her wand up to Emma's neck. Emma whimpered in pain, she could feel a choking sensation. She tried to lift her neck up, but failed. Alex smiled.

"P-Please let me go, please." Emma begged, as she tried to move once more, but failed again.

"Alright, we're done here." Alexandria said. The men came in and took Emma away. But they had other plans in mind. They're going to help the group escape and finally defeat Alexandria. _**_**_

Emma shivered terribly from the cold. Jackson and Anna looked at her. They were healed from their wounds. Jackson took his cloak off and put it on his little sister and smiled warmly. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Alexandria and her men. She went up to Elsa, grabbing her by her hair, and brought her wand at her neck, making her scream in pain. Emma had to cover her ears and Jackson covered her with his arms. Anna lunged at her and the men shoved Alexandria to the ground. Anna, seeing this, grabbed her wand and broke it in half. Alexandria screamed, turning into dust and flying away with the wind. The group ran to Elsa and tried to help her, but by now, Elsa was too weak to move. She would only cry out in pain if she tried to.

"Anna?" Elsa said. She moaned in pain. Anna looked at her. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna nodded sadly, trying not to cry. Suddenly, Olaf started to melt. "Olaf, you're melting!"

"It's OK, Elsa. I'm fine…I promise." Olaf said. "Besides, some people are worth melting for." And with that, he was gone. Anna turned to her sister, tears streaming down her face. She cried.

"Yes, I do, I really do." Anna said, her voice breaking as she cried some more. "I-I love you….." _**_**_ Anna and the others went on a boat, because they needed to heal Elsa. Anna's heart broke in half. She couldn't believe her sister was gone. So many questions were running through her mind. _**Who were these people? Why did they hurt Elsa? Was she really just a target? Why?!**_

"Princess Anna?" Flynn said. I apologize about the Queen. And my name is Eugene not Flynn."

"Why? Why did you do it?" Anna asked, looking into his eyes, searching for answers.

"We belonged to your father's kingdom. One day we were attacked by a witch, everyone wasn't hurt, but your father lost his best men, us. Ever since that day, we were forced to do everything Alexandria said, we were too scared to stand up to her. We were…weak. So, because she knew we were weak, she kept making us hurt people, especially…royals." Eugene explained.

"Well, now you can work for us once again, you are protected." Anna said. "We love you." _**_**_ They had finally made it to the Troll Village. Grandpabbie came up to them, took Elsa and healed her. After they said goodbye and after explaining everything to Elsa, they went back to the castle, changed into the royal attire and went off with the party. Elsa smiled down at Anna.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"For what?" Anna asked. 

"For saving me." Elsa said.

"Elsa, you're my sister." Anna said. "I will do anything for you." Suddenly, Jackson came.

"Your Majesty, may I have this dance?" Jackson asked. Elsa nodded and they left.

"Princess Anna?" Emma said.

"Yes, Emma?" Anna asked.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"Helping me, soothing me." Emma said.

"Why, of course." Anna said.

"Where did you learn that lullaby?" Emma asked.

"My mother used to sing it to me and Elsa when we were little." Anna said. Eugene and Jonathon came up to Anna, smiling. They wanted to know why so many people were here.

"This occasion, what's it for?" Jonathon asked.

"My sister." Anna said.

"It's beautiful." Eugene said.

"Thank you." Anna said. Just then, Kristoff came and took Anna to the dance floor.

"Hi." Olaf said. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Olaf." Eugene said. "I'm Eugene."

"I'm Jonathon." Jonathon said. Olaf looked up at them and hugged them and went to Emma. After the party was over, everyone went outside to the courtyard to see the Northern Lights. _**_**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **4/9/17**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf –Frozen**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Only an act of true love can save us." Grandpabbie – Frozen**_

" _ **You can either run away or learn from your past." Rafiki – The Lion King**_


End file.
